Side of a Bullet
by Kala-Warrior18
Summary: "I wasn't born into this world to start war, I am War. I am all the things that bring it into a cycle, rage...violence...revenge...hate...friendship...love and so on. It just depends on which side of the bullet I'm on..."
1. Characters Bio

**Hello Internet People, LOL, this is the Bio or Information of my OC character.**

**I guess it's kind of how they have it in Naruto with their ninja profiles and stuff.**

**And I know I put down Akatsuki/Deidara as my OC character relationship whatever but its more of ...not sure how that's going to work out but I'll think of something.**

* * *

><p><strong>Name:<strong> Aaron Shiratori (Aaron is just an American name I like and Shiratori means Sawn in Japanese)

**Codename:** Aaron Alchemist (I guess you can call it more of a religion or birth name)

**Gender:** Female

**Age:** 21 (Ha, my OC is older than Deidara...ackward)

**Relatives:** Unknown (Ooh! A mysterious past like that's not obvious LOL)

**Profession:** Alchemy "a moving of metal or steel into any shape or form (possibly silver and gold) or disengaging it. "Elixir of Life…" ("Elixir of Life"...hmm, interesting...)

**Village:** (banishment from) The Village Hidden in the Clouds, The Hidden Air Temple of Advance Ninjas (Jeez, what she do?)

**Rank:** S-Rank Criminal, Former Anbu Black Opts Member, and a Jonin (Impressive and soon to be an Akatsuki member, maybe, if she doesn't die first. Oh well!)

**Completed Missions:** 163 (I don't think that's a lot in the Naruto world...hmm, must of not have gotten out much)

**Mission Ranking:** S=10, A=47, B=56, C=45, D=5

**Abilities:** Excels in Earth and Air-style Jutsus, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Blacksmithing, and Knowledge in Technological-Advances (there's more, I just don't want to give it away)

**Weapons:** Two unidentified weapons known as "Entity" and "Hollow," as been heard to kill someone within one second; along with Earth and Air scrolls, Shurikens, Kunais, and Smoke bombs (WATCH IT, I'M ARMED AND READY!)

**Whereabouts:** The Hidden Rain Village, she can be found working at the "Red Edges Blacksmith" on the south side of town and lives above the smith shop.

**Identification:** Not very tall and has short brown hair and brown eyes, mostly found wearing a brown leather jacket and carrying a black guitar case across her back. (Cool! I play a guitar...maybe or maybe not, LOL)

**Weapons:** "Entity (black)" and "Hollow (white)"

**Family Crest or Symbol (Tattoo):** Swan (above right appendix of hip, covered by faux "fake" skin)

* * *

><p><strong>Here's a little Extra! Information of the Akatsuki members! Information was found at Akatsuki Narutopedia Wiki.<strong>

**Leader-sama/Pein/Nagato-**

Age-unknown/ Home Village- Amegakure/ Konan's partner/ (False) Leader of the Akatsuki/ Holds the Rinnegan eye

**Konan-**

Age-unknown/ Home Village-Amegakure/ Pein's (Nagato's) partner/ Origami Master/ & only girl in the Akatsuki…for now

**Madara Uchiha/Tobi-**

Age-unknown/ Home Village-Konohagakure/ Zetsu's & Deidara's partner/ Leader of the Akatsuki/ Holds the Sharingan eye

**Zetsu-**

Age-unknown/ Home Village-none/ Tobi's partner/ Akatsuki's Information Gatherer/ Body Disposer/ Cannibal

**Itachi Uchiha-**

Age-21/ Home Village- Konohagakure/ Kisame's partner/ Murdered Uchiha clan/ Holds the Sharingan eye

**Kisame Hoshigaki-**

Age-32/ Home Village-Kirigakure/ Itachi's partner/ Former member of "The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist"/ Sword named "Samehada"

**Hidan-**

Age-22/ Home Village-Yugakure/ Kakuzu's partner/ Jashinist/ Triple-Bladed Scythe

**Kakuzu-**

Age-91/ Home Village-Takigakure/ Hidan's partner/ Akatsuki's Accountant

**Sasori-**

Age-35/ Home Village-Sunagakure/ Orochimaru's (former) & Deidara's partner/ Puppet Master/ also known as "Sasori of the Red Sand"

**Deidara-**

Age-19 / Home Village- Iwagakure / Sasori's & Tobi's partner/ Explosion Corps

**This is after Orochimaru quit or was thrown out of the organization, so don't expect to see him much...unless I'm killing him, I HATE SNAKES! LOL Enjoy reading my story and I hope to read your reviews soon!**


	2. Aaron Shiratori

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own "Naruto," the creator and founder of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Dude, your awesome! Where would we be without Naruto? LOL**

**Property: I only own the OC character "Aaron Shiratori" and future OC characters in my story "Side of a Bullet."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Side of a Bullet"<strong>

(An Akatsuki story)

Chapter 1: Aaron Shiratori

"_If I'd known it was going to rain today, I would have brought an umbrella or something." _Aaron thought absently, dashing under another closed merchants stand, using its overhead broads has cover from Amegakure's heavy rain. She looked onward towards her destination for more cover; another stand was just across the street, along with distanced others being over towered by high skyscrapers. It seemed the skyscrapers were challenging the rain to pour on more with their height and strong structures…she wished she was that brave. She dashed under another stand.

Honestly, it was a wasteful thought to begin with. It rained, practically, everyday in Amegakure, The Hidden Rain Village; and she should know, she lived here…for 3 years. But, old habits die-hard; sadly enough, hers was leaving her umbrella at home whenever she left her shop. Luckily, she didn't leave her brown leather jacket back there. It was cold out here!

She stopped under an open glass store's entrance roof to catch her breath. She leaned her body against the window, her head turned towards the streets as ragged puffs of cold harsh air pasted her lips, watching the rain's onslaught upon the city. It would be another mile or so before she got back to her shop that was left unattended for the roaming greedy eyes of the city's thieves.

"Damn!" she cursed, hoping she had locked the door before she left this afternoon. An old coupled stopped as they exited the store Aaron was using as shelter, they stared at her in shock and disapproval. Aaron tried to put on her best apologetic smile, scratching the back of head nervously before sheepishly saying her apologies to them. They just snorted at her in high snobbery as they continued on their way, unknowingly seeing Aaron's tongue stick out at their turned backs childishly.

She smirked in triumph before something caught her eye in the stores window. She was met with her own reflection.

There stood a faded glass image of a lightly tanned woman in her early twenties, her dark brown hair was wet, curling and clamping together as they framed her small lengthy face, the bangs and front stopping in the middle of her slender neck before becoming shorter and shorter till it reach the nap of her hairline. Her face held no signs of makeup and had with its long thin eyebrows, deep brown eyes lined with full lashes, soft high cheekbones blushing red from the cold and run, beholding the daintiest nose, and small pink lips was nothing but angelic. Her body, though small in stature, barely passing the 5-foot mark, was full and rich; and her drenched clothes did nothing more but, outline her figure. Her leather jacket was sharp at the shoulders (it was supposed to give an edgy look but didn't), overlapped a tight cream tank top that clung to her reasonably sized breast and slim waist, dark denim pants that shaped her feminine hips, legs and rear with a buckled belt attached with two holsters carrying her most valuable weapons on each hip. The window only went from above her head to her knees, so it wouldn't have shown qualified ninjas shoes. In some cases, people would think her being nothing more than a child considering her…_*ahem*…_height problem;but in all, this was Aaron Shiratori, a woman soaked in water from head to toe and standing under a store's roof as it continued to rain heavily.

"Shit, I look terribly," she announced in distaste, bring a stray of hair behind her ears then flipping her jacket's collar up and clutching it around her, running back into the rain.


	3. Red Edges Blacksmithing

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own "Naruto," the creator and founder of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Dude, your awesome! Where would we be without Naruto? LOL**

**Property: I only own the OC character "Aaron Shiratori" and future OC characters in my story "Side of a Bullet."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Red Edges Blacksmithing<p>

It was another 30 minutes and more rain before Aaron made it back to her shop. She couldn't help the small smile playing on her lips when she saw the board saying "_Red Edges Blacksmithing_," in red swinging back and forth on the pole attached to boarded-up brick building. Until she saw _who _was under the said sign, she stopped immediately and her smile wiped cleaned off her face to a look of annoyance.

"It's about time you came back, Aaron." A tall, thin man with short black hair and nerdy glasses said irritated, his arms crossed over his protected ninja vest and clutching his clothed forearms.

Aaron sighed and walked to her shop's door with key in hand, "Hey Baasu, how you've been?" Though, she really didn't care for the man's well being; actually, come to think of it, she didn't like him at all. She just _tolerated_ him, along with others.

"How I've been?" he questioned her in exasperation as if she was, suppose, to know already and towering a head taller than her. "I've been out here in this goddamn cold rain waiting till you got back. Man, I think I caught something," And as if on cue, he sneezed and followed Aaron as she entered her shop.

It would have been pleasantly warm and inviting when customs came into her shop without them knowing what was inside first, then their blood would run cold once they saw what was upon the walls and in the glass counter tops that screamed out _war and violence_.

Kunais…shurikens…swords of various shapes and sizes…you name it, Red Edges Blacksmithing _and Weaponry_, had it all. The "_and Weaponry_"part would have been added onto the sign as well, if she ever got around to it. Not many people approved of it or thought it was weird a woman owning a weaponry shop, let alone making them, instead of flowers and clothes. Didn't matter though what people thought, it was home to her and she enjoyed what she did.

"Well, a girl's got to eat, you know." Aaron stated naturally, taking a seat behind a counter, leaning back and propping her shoes on the glass, fully at ease; except for Baasu, who placed his hands on the same counter by her feet, leaning over it and glaring at her disbelievingly.

"For an hour and 45 minutes?" his voice rising.

"So, I ran into some people and we talked." She lied; she was enjoying the sun while it lasted, which was only 10 minutes.

"What people? You haven't had a customer in months and as far as I can tell, I'm the only friend you've got in this entire village." He burst finally.

Okay, so she sucked at lying and what Baasu said was half true. But only because she wasn't selling what the customs wanted and that was what she was carrying on her person now.

Aaron closed her eyes, praying when she opened them Baasu or her troubles would go away. "First, you're not my friend and second, the only reason I'm not getting customers is because your boss won't allow it and threatens everyone within 5 miles of my shop." Her own voice rising, just thinking of Baasu's mob boss made her sizzle with rage. She opened her eyes; damn, he was still here.

"Then meet with his demands—"

Aaron's chair fell back as she sprang forward grabbing Baasu's turtleneck collar and pressing a kunai along his neck where his pulse was. Of course Baasu never saw this coming; he never would even if she was miles from him.

"I don't take orders or demands from no one! You got that, you sneaky-ass, deceitful of an errand boy?" she threatened darkly, pressing the sharp blade closer to his neck. Baasu nodded timidly, terrified and shaking to the bone. Aaron pushed him away harshly, causing him to land on his butt. She glared down at him, "Tell Lotaimasu that if he can't get "no" through his thick skull, then he can come down here with as many men as he wants and I'll do it for him. Now get out of here, you scumbag."

One good thing Aaron noticed about Baasu was that he didn't need to be told twice…which reminds her.

"Baasu," She grabbed his attention before he ran out the door. He looked at her horrified, thinking she changed her mind and was going to kill him anyway. "I better not find out that you went to Lotaimasu and twisted my words all around, again, you got that?"

He just nodded hastily and ran out the door, slamming it back with a loud bang.


	4. Behind Closed Doors & Missing Chocolate

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way or form own "Naruto," the creator and founder of Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto. Dude, your awesome! Where would we be without Naruto? LOL**

**Property: I only own the OC character "Aaron Shiratori" and future OC characters in my story "Side of a Bullet."**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Behind Closed Doors and Misplaced Chocolate<p>

Aaron sighed annoyed and relieved after Baasu's departure, placing the kunai back in the display case then picking and setting her chair right again before sitting down, crossing her arms on the counter and banging her head on it.

"This day just gets better and better," she said sarcastically, banging her head again in frustration.

She was still wet, had to deal with a mob boss's two-timing errand boy, and later, she was going rid herself of Lotaimasu and his lackeys, including Baasu. She really didn't want to fight. She chuckled at the irony of it, "_How ironic, a weaponries blacksmith that doesn't want to fight_," she thought to herself. But enough was enough; and if she was going to fully restock her fridge upstairs, again, she needed to deal with the problem.

"_Speaking of problems, I need to get out of these wet clothes. I'm leaving puddles everywhere in here; not the best way to reopen a shop after I'm done with Lotaimasu, of course._" She thought getting up from her seat and passing through a torn cloth hanging in the doorframe behind the counter, concealing a staircase leading up to the second story of the building, also, know as her home.

She opened the green chirped painted door at the top of the stairs, entering then kicking it back closed with her heel before turning on the dim and static lighting.

Aaron stood in the living/kitchen room of her home, consisting of dirty and cracked hardwood floors throughout the house. The only carpet there was a throw rug under the lumpy plaid couch and center table. There was no TV; the only entertainment in the room was a bookshelf filled with various subjects of literature and knick-knacks, such a yo-yo and a partially finished rubix cube.

The kitchen cabinets had no doors, so you could see all what laid in them, which were nothing, other than cups and dishes. A medium sized fridge stood in a corner; note, that it was, also, empty. And the doubled kitchen sink had not one dirty dish.

Yeah, her place was a dump. But hey, no rats or infestation, though. But hey, what could you do when you had to live in a broken down neighborhood with its rogue ninjas because you had ANBU Black Opts on your tail. You didn't have many options when you were under an analysis and everything.

Aaron walked past it all to a small hallway that led to her small bedroom/bath. She couldn't help but notice the bare, light blue walls that she painted to give a claming aura, felt cold around her. Maybe, it was just pre-jitters for the upcoming event with Lotaimasu.

She looked at her closed bedroom door. Odd…she always left it opened. Her body was on high alert as she narrowed her eyes at the door, resting a hand on one holster holding her prized weapons, unclasping the security button on it. One should be enough.

She stepped in naturally, "Dry off, get new clothes on then—"

With lighting fast reflexes, she turned around and drawled a black gun towards the cornered wall of the door. The gleaming black metal in her hand was of a simple design, none would think the wiser that it could cause major bodily harm or even death. Of course, hardly anyone has ever seen one before…till you were on the other end of it. She named this weapon "Entity," along with her similar sister, "Hollow," only in white, which still rested in its own holster. Both were able to hold up to 8 bullets and if you were a good marksman like Aaron you only needed one to finish the job.

Aaron drew her away gun, blinking in confusion at the empty space behind the door. Her head turned immediately to her closet door. Hmm, it's an odd hiding place but, maybe? She went over and opened it only to be greeted with clothes and some empty hangers. Aaron huffed and closed the door, aggravated. And for some strange reason, she stared at her bed skeptically.

"_This is getting ridiculous. Am I really going to look under my bed like a child looking for some scary monster_?"Forgetting the idea quickly, Aaron turned towards her dresser, placing Entity back in its holster before grabbing some fresh clothes. "This whole upcoming battle is getting to me," speaking aloud to herself and searching for a specific item in one of her drawers, "luckily I know the cure for it."

Aaron could feel her eyebrows and forehead scrunch down quizzingly but mostly, in anger as she searched more thoroughly through the drawer, throwing different types of clothes everywhere. "Where is it?" she growled. Finally she gave up her wanted search and slammed the drawer back in place. "Damn it! First, I'm seeing things and now, I can't even find a single morsel of chocolate from my secret stash."

With a huff, Aaron stomped over to her bathroom with clothes in hand. "Today is just all going to hell," she decided before closing the door behind her.

Outside of the bathroom, you could hear a faint turn of a lock and the sound of running water, along with the ruffling of clothes and the swift opening and closing of shower curtains…also, the scuffle shuffling movements from under the bed and the quick opening and closing of the bedroom window.


	5. Observe and Collect

**Da-Da-Da-TaDa! LOL **

**Chapter 3 of Side of a Bullet! Read, including the bold type at the bottom! Might be a bonus of information of the story, maybe a preview!**

Chapter 4: Observe and Collect

It poured and poured…and poured some more. Continuous rain poured onto Amegakure, seeming determined to drown the city and cover it with dark powerful clouds, flashing strong and powerful lights that bellowed throughout the land. Yes, Amegakure seemed a dull and gloomy place to live, and its tall towers purged the city into more darkest, causing it to look like an ominous and abandoned empire.

As the clouds and towers worked accordingly among the dark alleys of a run-down neighborhood, within one of those allies in front of Red Edges Blacksmithing, something even more dark and sinister stood there.

Two tall and dark cloaked figures stood among the clutter of the rotting garbage, gazing at the red brick boarded up building that was "Red Edges" and waiting for any signs of movement.

"To think our new colleague lives in a place like this. Kind of pitiful, don't you think, Deidara-sempia?" a voice spoke among the figures; it was male and a teenage youth because of its somewhat childlike tone of curiosity and mischief. The only description you could notice on the figure was the shadow of his spiky hair and that he was an inch or two taller than the other, who seemed to have it's hair in a pony-tail.

"Doesn't matter where they live, Tobi, as long we acquire what we came for for the Leader, un." Another male said, also a youth but it boarded on maturity.

"True to that, Deidara-sempia. You always know what's right," agreed the other youth know as "Tobi."

"Well, I'm glad you think that, "Deidara commented with a dark intention under it, "…because you will be going in there and collect the few things we need, hmm."

The dark figure on the other's right side, jumped away with a startle at that order. "Me? Why me?" Tobi asked nervously.

"Weren't you just bragging on our way here, that you could enter and escape any dangerous situation? You wouldn't have been lying to me, have you, hmm?" Deidara questioned, his voice on the end of turning into a curious threat.

Tobi waved his hands in surrender, "Of course not, Deidara-sempia! Tobi never lie. Tobi's a good boy!"

"Then hurry up, so we can wrap up this mission and head back to the base. I'm already getting sick of this rain, un. Make sure you go through one of the second story windows, Tobi. Our target won't be back for a while but **do not** mess around." he seriously demanded as if Tobi would make a grave mistake...which most-likely he would.

Tobi began walking onto the streets, waving his hand passively. "You worry too much, Deidara-sempia. Tobi will be back before you can say "Crazy Kiki cut kiwi with crafty kunia knife."

Deidara was baffled, Crazy Kiki cut-JUST GO, TOBI!"

Tobi chuckled as he advanced towards their target's house, jumping from the ground to the second story window sill.

"HA, this person doesn't even bother to lock her windows!" he contradicted, entering through the now opened window.

Tobi took in the small bedroom/bathroom. It wasn't much to look at. The only life to the room was the light blue colored walls and the bonsai tree on top of the bedside table.

"Time to go to work!" Tobi said enthusiastically, pumping his hands in to the air before retrieving a sack from within his cloak. And thus he began to gather the essentials that were needed on their way back to the base, such as the bonsai tree, blankets, clothes, chocolate...

Like a kid at christmas, Tobi had grabbed, unwrapped and began to devourer the chocolate bar. "YEA! Its Tobi's lucky day!"

~Outside Red Edges Blacksmithing, in a Dark Alley~

"Damn, that Tobi, un! I should have know better than to send him in." Deidara cursed, shifting from one foot to the other in a nervous twitch. It should have only taken him 15 minutes to collect the items needed but, an hour had already passed!

It was a simple mission. Get the girl, get her stuff, then return to base for evaluation of Akatsuki's new partial-colleague, Aaron Alchemist. But no, un! Leader-sama just had to send Tobi along with him. Deidara would have been fine with his older partner, Sasori, with his crazed idea of art being eternal; at least he could have a reasonable and _sane_ conversation on the way here. Hell, even his arch-nemesis, Itachi Uchiha, would have sufficed as better company than Tobi; at least he would get to enjoy killing someone before continuing on with his journey.

Even though lost in outrageous thoughts, Deidara still caught some far-off movement from the corner of his eye. He saw a lanky man wearing a traditional Amegakure ninja uniform, possible in his late 20's, with short black hair and wide-brimmed nerdy glasses, and he was standing right in front of _Red Edges_. Damn!

Just as Deidara was about to single Tobi through the intercom receiver to abort the mission, another movement caught his eye. A girl had just turned a corner, stopping when she saw the Amegakure ninja with a look what seemed to Deidara was utter annoyance. Deidara quickly took in her appearance, she wasn't wearing any sort of Amegakure material, was extremely short, short brown hair...Deidara's eyes widen in shocked realization. "_It's her! _Deidara swore.

"Tobi," he urgedly whispered through the earpiece receiver, ignoring the two's conversation ahead of him. "Target has been sighted. Abort mission, repeat, abort mission."

He waited for an answer but all that came was a static scatter of a response. Urgh, this meant neither one could get a signal. Damn, this rain and it's village!

He watched as the two people walked in and closed the door behind them. There was nothing else to do but wait.

~In Aaron's Room~

Tobi grabbed another item of clothing before shoving it into the bag. "Psh, this is easy. I don't know why Deidara-sempia was making such a-"

"T...T...bi," came Deidara through a static signal from his receiver, "Tar...as...si-ed...bort...ion...bort...miss."

Tobi was clueless at what Deidara was trying to say, "Deidara, we must be losing signal. I can barely understand you."

Below there was the sound of a closing door, Tobi froze, listening. A muffled conversation began downstairs, the voices raising every minute, and then, the slamming of the door. Tobi ran his gloved hand across the forehead of his mask, "Phew!" he whispered, relieved the people had left.

Until the slightest creaking of worned stairs came to the room.

Tobi tensed up, looking frantically around the room for a hiding place. Behind the door? Nah, too obvious. The closet? No...he looked at the bed. Ah-ha, there! He slid under the bed with the bag, and just in time because the door had opened to reveal small feminine feet in ninja shoes.

They moved from the door to the closet, opening it then a sharp exhale was greeted as the person the door again. Then the feet turned to the bed. Tobi clasped his hands over his mouth, afraid the person could hear his breathing. It felt like decades before the said person talked, again.

"This whole up coming battle thing is getting to me, " a soft female voice answered herself. Tobi watched relieved as the feet move to the dresser, the greatful sound of an opening drawer meaning she forgotten all about him, the intruder.

"Luckily, I know the cure for it." the woman spoke to herself with the slight ruffling of clothing being moved.

Then it got quiet, too quiet...

Suddenly, clothes were thrown everywhere onto the floor. "Where is it?" the woman growled.

A pink bra had fell in front of the bed in Tobi's reach.

"_Oops! Almost forgot that_." Tobi thought, cautiously pulling it under the bed with him.

Tobi jumped as the woman slammed the drawer back, "Damn it! First, I'm seeing things and now, I can't even find a single morsel of chocolate from my secret stash." she grunted.

"_Not very secret if you ask me._" Tobi criticized. "_But it was good chocolate_!"

He watched as the feet stomped towards the bathroom, "Today is just all going to hell." the woman said before closing the door.

Tobi waited for the water to run before silently scooting from under the bed.

Tobi stuffed the bra into the already full sack, "_Phew, that was close_."

Taking conscientious steps to the window, Tobi escaped through the window and closed it behind him, unknowingly leaving a puddle of water behind him on the wooden floor.

He jumped from the balcony, landing perfectly on his feet then swiftly running back to Deidarra, who was pacing apprehensively for his return. Deidara abruptly stopped as Tobi approached him. "What took you so long?" he barked at his incompetent partner.

Tobi just laughed, "See, Tobi told you he would be back before you said "Crazy Kiki cut kiwi with crafty kunia knife."

Deidarra's desire to strangle the idiot was immense and so he acted upon it, choking the imbeicle till he groveled for mercy and air.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll be sure to start on another. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. Though, there are some things I wish to clue you in on.**

**The title "Side of a Bullet" is based on the Nickleback song because I feel as though my character Aaron will be somewhat that person you could not believe they could kill someone since they are so generous or that that person is able to seek revenge on, like they want to kill somebody. That and I am so a Nickleback fan!**

**Also, I won't have Tobi speak in third person all the time because I want him to be somewhat educationed or smart; and in the anime/manga he doesn't speak in third person a lot either, only when he says "Tobi's a good boy!"**

**This is a OCxDeidarraxHidanxSasori...just basically the entire Akatsuki. Between boyfriend/girlfriend, lovers, friendship, somewhat father-figure relationship with the male characters. Konan will be like a sister to Aaron.**

**Can't wait for your reviews and make sure to check out my other stories and favorites! :D**


	6. Lacing the History

**Yipee! My 6th chapter of this story is completed! Read, review and enjoy!**

**And thanks to CuteyJayAnimeLover1 for being my first review of this story and Cats & Canaries! :D**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6 Lacing the History<p>

It seemed an hour before hot vapor seeped through the opened bathroom door, like a fog after a morning rain. Aaron came out with her original clothes back on, which had dried during her relaxing bubble bath; with one hand, she was drying her hair with a towel while the other hand was holding her jacket over shoulder. Steam pawed and caressed her bare arms and body, and the fragrance of soap and peaches penetrating the air.

"Ahh, much better," She sighed with a smile.

She looked out towards her bedroom window; her smile was gone and in place was a frown, "Still raining." She said half depressed half questioning herself.

She threw the wet towel into an unknown corner of the room before strolling into the hallway. "If I could, I'd stay in the bathtub all day. Sadly though, the water would have gotten cold and I can hardly afford my water bill now." She talked to the air.

Once entering the kitchen, she began scavenging for something to snack on. After 10 minutes of disappointment of opening empty cabinets and drawers, she had finally found a yellow apple in the refrigerator. "Eureka!" she gasped, snatching the apple and closing the door. Just as she was about to take a bite, something caught her eye on the calendar hanging on the refrigerator door.

It was April and the picture was of a grassy meadow filled with wildflowers, a total opposite of what was going on outside at the moment. The term of "_April showers, bring May flowers_" would not or ever happen in Amegakure. But that's not what caught her attention. No, it was the big Red marker circle crossing over other dates with big red letters inside saying "TOURNAMENT! 6 O'CLOCK!"

She groaned, tossing the apple onto the counter and running back to her room to get her shoes. "Of all the times I plan to fight someone important and I end up having other plans on the same day!" She chastised herself.

A glimpse of her alarm-clock on her nightstand said it was 5:40 p.m.; she might make it if she ran really really fast. She hastily grabbed her shoes from the bathroom floor, then ran back to butt fall onto her single bed. "Com'on, com'on!" She yelled at her shoe which seemed to refuse to encase the small foot. She fell back as she continued to struggle with the stubborn shoe; eventually it was on the foot but then, there was the other one.

As she fought with that one, she had clumsily began to roll around in her battle and fallen onto the floor. "GAH!" she said as she made impact with hard wood. Her efforts were successful as now both shoes were on and she was racing to the stairs leading to her shop.

She stopped short to grab her apple and her black guitar case lying against the wall of the doorway, "Gotcha!" slinging the case around her shoulder and the apple between her teeth.

She then proceeded to run down the stairs, stumbling occasionally in her flurry, jumping over the register counter, opening and slamming the door behind her, and running out into the rain…**again**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>~Deidara &amp; Tobi~<em>**

A pair of legs furiously kicked the empty air while the rest of the body disappeared into a full, disgusting dumpster.

After 20 minutes of strangling the simpleton known as "Tobi," Deidara had chosen that the best punishment for him was to throw Tobi head first into the putrid trash. Either that, or to bash Tobi's head with a trash lid but it would have made to much noise and a scene.

"You can come out when you finally have a brain, un." Deidara said, leaning against a wall with his arms crossed and uninterestingly watching the "Red Edges" building. From behind him, the legs slumped sadly at hearing his words.

Now Deidara had nothing better to do but to strategize when they were going to capture their target. The target…Aaron Alchemist, age 21, 4'12 1/2", was originally from The Village Hidden in the Clouds, and had a kekkei genkai known as "Alchemy." She was, also, apparently the last member of her clan.

The Alchemists was once a strong clan said to be able to manipulate and bend metal at their will, creating all forms of destructive weapons. Their abilities were phenommenal, being able to take a simple kunia knife and transforming it into a massive blade of blood and wreche; some of the weapons were inconceivable, highly advanced beyond common artillery.

Their powers were also a great financial benefit, having many of the at war nations as high paying customers; and rumor has it, that they could forge money, possible gold or silver from ordinary metal.

Then there was the "Elixir of Life;" no one as, yet, to witness this technique and some intelligence believe its just a delusion of entertainment or intimidation.

Unfortunately, the clan was mysteriously wiped out. Some suspicion that the Raigake of Kumogakure (the nation the village Hidden in the Clouds originates) order the Alchemist clan to be annihilated to cease their ever-growing power. Others believed that their own kekkei genkai eliminated them, from illness of extensive use or to commit suicide or murder their own clan from insanity over power and blood. But what made Aaron able to survive?

This is what intriqued the Akatsuki. Her ungiue ability would benefit their plan greatly, from revolutionized artillery to profit. And if they could discover what this "Elixir of Life" was or why the sudden termination of the clan, it would make them even more unstoppable.

What intriqued Deidara, was that this kekkei genkai was not only extraordinary in battle but considerably artistic as well. He smirked at the pleasent thought of having a decent coversation with another artistic mind, unless her opinions differentiated from his own, such as Sasori's ideal of "Art is Eternal." Of course Deidara respected "_his man's_" artisitcal option but he was immensely proud of his own concept of "Art is an Explosion!"

Besides thinking of their target's idea of art, Deidara thought back to when he first saw her. She definitely fit the bill: short brown hair and eyes, incredibly short, and worked at Red Edges; and if that wasn't enough, the scrawny man from earlier had even said her name. But there were other characteristsics that Aaron possessed as well. Though her stature almost child-like, any man-**anyone** could clearly see she developed a figure in her teen years. Course it wasn't goddess noticeable, but it would make a person do a double-check when she passed by. She had style; she didn't dress like other shinobis and she didn't dress like a prostitute either. Quite casual, really.

In his younger years, Deidara would have been enthralled seeing a woman giving a glimpse of her "assets;" now, it seemed it was no longer a mystery of what a woman looks-like under her clothes..._or if they were easy to get into bed with_. What color her skin was...her every dip and curve...how the water in her hair made her like an enticing diamond you wish to hide away from the world and keep it to yourself. Unconsciously, the image of a wet, clothed Aaron in the rain appeared in his mind. Her posture utterely captiving sexy: her eyes smoky with desirer, inviting smile, a red tint across her nose and cheeks from the cold weather, arms behind her head, back arched, a slight hip-action...

A door slammed shut, causing Deidara to be roughly pulled back from his _obscene_ thoughts. It was Aaron, with an apple in her mouth and a guitar case across her back; and she was heading towards east like a bat out of hell.

He sighed his aggravation at their target's inability to stay in one place for more than an hour. He would have liked to continue his fantasies awhile longer, even though he shouldn't be thinking them; technically, he didn't understand why Aaron's image came to mind in the first place.

"_There's the probability you're over-working_." his conscious suggested. "**Or you find her attractive**." his darker mind added.

Whatever it was, Deidara was going to go with "over-working."

"Come along, Tobi." he ordered before disappearing in a blur, not bothering to wait on his partner.

Tobi had successfully pulled his body out of the dumpster with a rotten banana peel resting upon his orange, masked crown. "Coming, Deidara-sempia!" then he, too, disappeared, leaving the banana peel momentarily in the air were he once stood.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go, remember to review!<strong>

**Info of Chapter:**

**When Deidara refers Sasori as "his man," it does NOT give any indication that Deidara and Sasori are lovers in this story. Deidara says "his man" or "my man" in the anime, where its more of a master and student bond, much like how Tobi says "Deidara-sempia" as a sign of respect to Deidara.**

**The chapter is named "Lacing the History" because the difficulty Aaron had putting on her shoes and when Deidara was outlining the Alchemist clan's history.**

**So here's a hint of the next chapter...there will be blood and money. So see you next time! (_Gosh, I sounded like an announcer for a tv-show_) LOL :D**


End file.
